othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Termalaine
| size = | ruler1 = Agorwal | ruleryear1 = until 1356 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = Council spokesman | government = Autocracy | languages = | races = Humans | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = Knucklehead scrimshaw, tourmaline | alignment = | allegiance = Ten Towns | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Termalaine was the second-northernmost settlement of Ten Towns, and the third largest in the region. Geography Termalaine was located on the eastern shore of Maer Dualdon, due north of Bryn Shander. Historically, the area was been rich in tourmaline mining. History The city got its name from tourmaline mining. Before being adopted by Bruenor Battlehammer, Catti-brie lived with her parents in Termalaine in the 1340s DR when they were killed by goblins. The city of Termalaine was taken over several times by barbarian forces. The infamous barbarian Heafstaag conquered it twice, but failed in his last try in 1351 DR when Heafstaag tried to conquer all of the Ten Towns in one massive attack. The attack by the Tribe of the Bear during the Battle of Icewind Dale forced more than half the townsfolk to take shelter in Bryn Shander, but the damage was quickly repaired. In 1356 DR, Regis captured the traitor DeBernezan in an alley in Termalaine. Government A long standing councilman was Agorwal, owner of a tourmaline gem mine, who was injured and survived the orc invasion sent by Akar Kessell in 1356 DR. He was the first to make a kill in the battle of Bryn Shander, but he was later killed by Akar Kessell's army. Relationships Termalaine's main rival was Targos, and their feuds for fishing rights on Maer Dualdon from time to time ended in bloodshed. Defenses Throughout history attacks from the north usually hit Termalaine first since the other northernmost village, Lonelywood, was safely placed behind a forest. Termalaine was also vulnerable to attack because of the clear stretch of high ground called Bremen's Run which passed right beside the community. In time of war, the city could call upon around 100 to 500 human militia who fought with dwarven weapons and wore lightweight armor. Notable locations One of the quietest and most beautiful of the settlements in Icewind Dale, Termalaine had sprawling tree plantings around the widely scattered houses, which were placed behind rubble walls to protect the structures against the wind. *'Agorwal's House', a large house located near the center of town. *'Market Square', located along the harbor. *'Town hall', located a block from the Market Square. *'Gem Mine Entrance', to the east of the town, sealed long ago when monsters from the Underdark started appearing. Appearances Novels *The Crystal Shard References Gallery File:5010_Termlaine.jpg Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril